Eye Candy
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //One-shot// Picture not one Rukawa. But FIVE. What a sight.


Eye candy

Synopsis: What if there were not only ONE Rukawa but FIVE?

Genre: General/Humor

Ratings: PG

Chapters: One-shot

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I was bored. 

A/N/N: There would be a camp tomorrow so I want to write whatever that comes up in my puny brain.

A/N/N/N: I intend to confuse everyone and myself with the bevy of handsome men running around this place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiro nii-san just shut up." Rukawa Kaede muttered irritably.

"Ooooh, little-ickle Kae-chan is upset, you better shut up," Rukawa Kiyoshi smiled most charmingly at his second brother, Rukawa Hiroshi.

"Don't call me Kae-chan," Rukawa Kaede glared at his eldest brother.

"Wahahahaha, Kae-chan is angry!" Rukawa Saburo wringed his wrists clownishly in his fourth brother's face, earning another black look from the boy.

"I couldn't believe that you are 25, you are 23, and you are… 18? I thought I'm supposed to be…oh, not the youngest, but…" Rukawa Kaede sighed.

"Our darling fourth brother is so damnably cool outside there, but we all know that he's nothing but a big softie inside here right?" Rukawa Kiyoshi patted Kaede's head most affectionately.

"Kaede nii-san! You'll be playing against Sannoh tomorrow?" The youngest son of the family, fifteen-year-old Rukawa Kado asked.

"Yeah…now would you guys shut up and let me go to sleep?"

A flurry of four pillows flew in from various directions, "NO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N: Rukawa's sleepiness in the day is now explained.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "BOYS! THIS IS GETTING WORST! YOU ARE ALREADY SO…"

"YES MUM!" The four other brothers yelled simultaneously, drowning out their mother's voice.

"…NOISY. WHAT ARE YOU HAVING IN HERE? A PYJAMA PARTY?" Mrs. Rukawa stormed in, "ONLY KAEDE KEEPS QUIET. Good boy," She patted her fourth son's head, before sweeping out of the room, "Good night boys," She said forcefully.

"Good boy!" Rukawa Saburo squeaked, reaching down from his bed (they slept on double-decked beds) and swatted Kaede on the head with his pet monkey plush. 

"STOP THAT!" Rukawa Kaede yelled, flinging his own monkey up to Saburo's bed.

"Hey bro, thanks, I've now got an extra plush!" Rukawa Saburo sniggered, muffling his head into the bed sheets and falling asleep after a while. Kaede sighed in relief and proceeded to fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ After an hour ~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukawa Hiroshi rolled over in his sleep…off the side of his bed. He dropped with a loud 'THUMP' onto the ground, awaking all the rest of the brothers.

Hiroshi: Ouch…. [Falls asleep on the ground]

Rukawa Kiyoshi scratched his sleepy head and wondered aloud, "How is that humanely achievable?"

"Simple, he isn't human," Rukawa Saburo replied, getting off his bed.

The four brothers grabbed a limb belonging to Hiroshi each and swung him back up to his bed.

Hiroshi: Ouch…. [Fall asleep, snuggling into the pillows]

Rukawa Kado shook his head, walking back to his mattress on the floor, "It's now scientifically proved that Rukawa Hiroshi isn't human,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ The Next Day ~

Rukawa played intensely against Sannoh. All the attention of the audience was focused on the match when…

The gym audience entrance door flew open. Standing there was four gorgeous hunks. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukawa Kiyoshi:

Age: 25

Job: Sales Executive of some famous female lingerie enterprise

Height: 190 cm

Rukawa Hiroshi:

Age: 23

Status: Senior undergrad of Tokyo University, Captain of the water polo team.

Height: 188 cm

Rukawa Saburo:

Age: 18

Status: Freshman at the Kanagawa College, vice- captain of the soccer team.

Height: 186 cm [Okay, he's shorter than Kaede]

Rukawa Kado:

Age: 15

Status: Senior student at Tomigaoka Junior High school, captain of the rugby team.

Height: 185 cm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of them had a different air about them. 

Kiyoshi is charismatic, with "Prince Charming" written all over him. His silver rimmed spectacles only increased his fatal attraction.

[How else do you think he survived in the female lingerie industry?]

Hiroshi and Saburo are tanned perfectly and are muscular and sexy. Hiroshi's shoulder length hair was bound back into an unruly ponytail. 

Kado is tall and lanky, with a positively wicked grin that made girls swoon. 

All of them are devastatingly handsome, like Rukawa, and the brothers had the same intense blue gaze. Time seemed to stop as everyone gaped at the appearance of the amazingly attractive guys….then:

"WHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHA…." Rukawa Saburo pointed at the score board and guffawed, yelling out onto the court, "Kae-chan, what are you doing down there? Get the score up for goodness' sake!" 

Everyone sweat dropped.

  
The brothers settled down calmly in the first row of the audience. The girls there nearly died of drooling. Well, who wouldn't, with FIVE blue-eyed hunks, no wait, SEVEN blue-eyed Hunks under the same roof as they did? (I included Sendoh and Mitsui, thank you very much). 

Kaede looked up and saw his four brothers grinning down at him. He gritted his molars, "Bloody brothers," 

The score went up and up and up…. Until…. well, you know, they beat Sannoh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon little brother, let's go home," Rukawa Hiroshi barged into the changing room first. Kogure signaled for him to keep quiet. The remaining three came in as well and they saw the team sleeping peacefully on the changing room floor. 

"Oh well, let's do some work," Rukawa Kado sighed.

Kogure's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he watched the four men grab Rukawa Kaede's limbs and hauled him out of the changing room….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N/N/N/N: I was so drooly throughout the writing of this fic.]


End file.
